


Together Again

by pidgeon



Series: Reunited and it Feels So Good [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Oral, Smut, smut and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeon/pseuds/pidgeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The feeling of his fingertips brushing against your hip brought your attention to his sudden presence behind you. His lips found purchase on the side of your neck, your eyes closing at the familiar sensation.<br/>“I thought about you every day. I missed you so much.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again

The barracks were rather small, in your opinion. For such a large castle, you would’ve thought that the rooms would be bigger. It didn’t really matter in the long run, it was just a passing thought running through your mind as you stripped down to go to bed. Allura had offered you a room to yourself, but Shiro managed to shoot that idea down before you had the chance. It made you smile when he blushed once he realized how quickly he had reacted, stumbling over his words to try and explain himself.

You didn’t want your own room, anyways. Sleeping with Shiro had always brought better mornings and now that you had him back, you doubted you would even want to let go of him once you woke. You could feel his eyes on you as you pulled your shirt over your head. Well- it was technically his shirt. You had taken to wearing his clothes after he was taken. It made you feel better.

The feeling of his fingertips brushing against your hip brought your attention to his sudden presence behind you. His lips found purchase on the side of your neck, your eyes closing at the familiar sensation.

“I thought about you every day. I missed you so much.”

The deep rumble of his voice sent shivers down your spine, igniting a heat you have so severely missed. One of your hands reached up to slide your fingers through his hair, turning with heavy eyes to look at him. The look in his eyes almost brought you to moan, instead turning in his hold to kiss him. He held you close to him, lips working slowly against your own. There was no need to rush. You were right there. He could touch you all he wanted, kiss you all he wanted. After being away for a year, Shiro being tortured with the thought of never seeing you again and you constantly battling the declaration that he was dead, you both wanted nothing but the reassurance that you wouldn't be taken from each other again.

Your fingers were gentle as they removed his vest, slipping beneath the shirt he wore under it. He broke your kiss only for a moment to shed the article, hands lifting your gaze from his newly scarred skin to return to your lips. The feeling of the cold metal of his prosthetic made you gasp as it touched the heated flesh of your back, sliding up to unhook your bra. Like he did with his shirt, you tossed the clothing.

“I love you. I love you so much.”

Your voice was small between kisses, but it spoke volumes. He had missed that. Hearing your voice. He missed your laugh and the way your eyes closed if you had smiled too big. He wanted to show you how much you meant to him and he wanted to make a promise to you. That not even the conqueror of most of the known universe would keep him from you. He lifted you up, humming as your legs wrapped around him. He held out an arm for support as he moved you to the bed. His lips slipped to your neck and his other hand danced around the waistband of your pants. 

His mouth left behind pretty little purple bruises- a secret pleasure he loved. He loved it even more when you would wear the love bites proudly. He can remember the first time you got in trouble for them at the Garrison. You played dumb about it to the instructor who just kept getting more and more frustrated with your refusal to give the truth. You had gotten detention for that. It was worth it, you told him.

Your hands covered his, pushing his fingers under the fabric of your pants. Shiro got the memo, smiling against your skin as he pulled the rest of your clothing off. He pulled back for a moment to look at you. Kiss swollen lips, cheeks red, neck covered in marks- he couldn’t help but groan at the sight. You were a goddess, he decided. A goddess sent to him for whatever reason he’s sure he’s not worthy of.

His hand was warm as it traveled up your thigh, your legs parting at the touch. His lips followed his fingers, earning a moan as he nipped at your inner thigh. Your eyes found his, a stupid shit eating grin on his face at your reaction as he chuckled. You reached down to flick his forehead.

“Don’t laugh at me, mister. I’ll go sleep with Keith tonight.”

“I doubt that. Keith won’t do this.”

His mouth covered your core, tongue quick to find the little bundle of nerves. Your eyes nearly rolled back, chest lifting at the feeling. It really had been a long time. You felt so sensitive. His name left your lips as his devilish mouth worked you. You really had no idea how he had gotten so good but he had always been amazing with his mouth. He told you he was a virgin until you but sometimes you felt like he was lying. Theres no way someone could just be so naturally good at stuff like this.

You reached down to thread your fingers through his hair, pulling him away from you despite your body’s protest. You wanted to reach your peak with him. He looked up at you, crawling back up your body to meet your lips. The taste of yourself on him brought on another moan.

You let your fingers glide along his chest and arms as they made their descent down. He had bulked up since being gone, not that you really minded. He was strong before but you didn’t know the extent of his strength now. He was still just as gentle with you as he always was. You undid his pants, tugging them down until Shiro had to take them off himself.

You pushed him back, telling him to sit against the wall. He did as told, watching as you seated yourself on his legs. Your touch was soft as your fingers gripped his length and began to stroke him. He was hard in your hand, the heat familiar against your skin. His breath was coming in short as your actions, his hand reaching out to cup your face. You turned your head to kiss his palm, placing your free hand over his own. 

You didn’t want to wait any longer. Foreplay was fun and all that, but you two had been apart for far too long and you just wanted him. Pulling your hair over one shoulder so it wouldn’t get in the way, you maneuvered yourself so you could line him up. 

“Wait! We don’t have a condom.”

“Shiro, I love you, but I _really_ don’t care right now.”

He chuckled at your blunt words, hands on your hips as you sank down on him. The both of you gasped at the feeling, looking at each other. Shiro looked at you with so much love and adoration it took your breath away. Your gaze held each ounce of passion and affection and love you held for the Paladin that it made him feel rather vulnerable. Being looked at in such a way would be enough to make anyone a bit shy.

You swallowed thickly before moving your hips. Shiro let his eyes close, moaning softly as you set the pace. Slow and consistent. You felt a smile slip onto your lips as you watched him, one of your hands resting on his shoulder as you leaned forward to kiss him. It was nice. It was almost like things were back to normal and you were in your apartment together, making good use of a day off you both had. 

His grip on your hips tightened as he groaned. You pulled back to watch him, his eyes dark as he moved forward to attack your neck again. You laughed as his hair tickled you, holding him close. Being so close to him again made you feel light, like everything was okay again. 

You let out a noise of surprise as he lifted you to lay you on your back. He took over then, pulling out far enough that he knew you would really feel when he sheathed himself again. He had always been in tune to your needs and he always knew how to work you to give you the most pleasure you could ask for. Really, this man was some sort of heavenly being. 

His name fell from your lips like a prayer, your hands covering the ones gripping your hips. He watched your head fall back as your chest arched off the bed. He was close, but he wanted to bring you to climax first. He moved forward to capture your lips again, swallowing your moans happily. 

Shiro’s flesh hand moved to that bundle of nerves, rubbing it in time with his thrusts. Younearly screamed into his kiss at the sensation, your orgasm bursting through. Your body tensed as pleasure filled each of your senses, your lover helping you ride it out as he continued thrusting. Shiro let out a long moan as he hit his own fruition. You had never felt someone come inside of you before. It was weird, feeling each thick ribbon of Shiros seed as he came. 

“Ah…Sorry. I should’ve pulled out.”

You smiled, bringing him down for a kiss. You didn’t mind it, though you were going to ask Allura if Alteans had any form of birth control. Getting pregnant right now really wasn’t an option. You both shivered as Shiro pulled out, laying down beside you. He pulled you to his chest with a satisfied hum and you happily snuggled into him.

“I love you.”

 

———

 

Morning was rather fun as well, the two of you going for another round before deciding that you should probably head to breakfast. You wore your hair up like you usually did after a rather good night with your fiancé. He smiled at seeing how you still proudly wore the love bites. He’d get the piss taken out of him by his team, no doubt, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

The two of you walked into the kitchen, seeing everyone already eating. They looked up as you entered, several different reactions happening at once. Lance and Hunk blushed, hiding in their food. Kieth had a faint pink dusting his cheeks but he tried to look indifferent. Allura and Coran were staring at you with wide eyes while Pidge just typed away while munching on whatever Hunk had made. They spoke rather bluntly, causing your face to burn andShiro to give an apologetic laugh.

“The walls aren’t very thick, y’know. Try a gag next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy look its smut. there was an attempt made. so. feedback? tell me how to make it better? idk.


End file.
